


Keith and Pidge's Cryptid Adventures

by bromelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Cryptids, Gen, Keith's Mom is Bigfoot, Nessie - Freeform, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromelle/pseuds/bromelle
Summary: I've been digging through my old files and I found this beauty. Time for some classic conspiracy theory Kidge bonding!





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge’s jaw dropped as she sat on the couch of the common room with her computer in her lap. She could barely suppress a squeal as Hunk ran over to her.

 

“Pidge are you okay?”

She took a moment to pry her eyes off the screen and looked at Hunk with a deadly gaze. “I need you to find Keith,  _ now.  _ It’s super urgent hurry!”

 

Hunk seemed to hesitate before she pushed him towards the door and he cautiously made his way to the training deck to find Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

“Pidge! What’s wrong?!”

Keith burst into the common room wielding his activated bayard with Hunk at his heels and out of breath. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and sweat dripped down his face while he panted.

 

“Keith Kogane, your mom is a cryptid.” Pidge’s eyes were wide as saucers. She had a cheshire cat-like grin painted on her face as she looked over, proud of her discovery.

 

He took a moment to process everything, opening his mouth then closing it again several times, gaping like a fish. Eventually he forced out an exasperated sigh, “what?”

 

Pidge proceeded to excitedly motion for him to join her on the couch as she tilted her computer in his direction. The screen displayed a website she managed to save from Earth, all about cryptids and conspiracy theories. She could no longer see updates, but none of the less it was like a time machine. 

 

He openly gawked at what lay in front of him. The site was open to an article all about a sighting in Texas. Sure enough, the blurry picture surrounded by text was of a purple bipedal figure. One that had to be galra, defined by the Blade of Marmora uniform. There was no mistaking. That had to be Keith’s mother. It was totally the hair!

 

Pidge seemed to be  _ vibrating  _ with energy while Hunk could only stand by to witness this confusing interaction and pray that she wasn’t about to explode.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Ever since Pidge’s discovery of Keith being the son of a cryptid, the two become inseparable when they exchanged theories and stories. Keith had been cryptid hunting since his days back in the desert, the blue lion herself was practically one of Earth’s mysteries. 

 

Pidge had been a long time alien conspiracy theorist, but now things had changed and there wasn’t much to theorize considering she lived with two and a half aliens in a warship from another galaxy. She had taken a liking to Nessie. 

 

Per Shiro’s advice, everyone steered clear of their cryptid fueled hijinks. Except for Coran of course. Much to Shiro’s disapproval, Coran would entertain the duo with stories of intergalactic cryptids he supposedly ran into while he was young. 


End file.
